Jason Lone
'Jason Lone & The Pieces of Fate '''is the introduction of Jason Lone and his interpertations of a world filled with Gods, monsters and worse of all the sisters of fate. Chapter Two The classroom felt like one of those horror sets from those scary movies. I knew how they always ended. The smartest and strongest one survived while all the others died. It was pitiful but at the same time it was admirable. But then there was a question I had to ask. Was I the smartest and strongest one? Slaming a textbook down, Mrs Goodman smiled. It wasn't her tender smile. It was a smile that derived off of evil. Like that thing I had seen in her when the lightning flashed. "Jason Lone." She smiled. "I've been dying to figure you out since you set foot in my class. You're probably here thinking, not again? How does everyone know so much about me?" Her smile slowly broke into a slow pitched laughter. "I know already." I smiled, throwing her off as she gazed at me. "I know about the three ladies claiming to be fates. I know that this world is stranger than it looks like and most of all I know I have dyscalculia." "Good for you!" She snapped her neck in a ripple of bones. "It means I don't have to take so much out of my time to explain things to you!" In a sudden screech, Mrs Goodman slowly transformed into a creature out of both hell and fiction. She looked part vampire, part demon and part pug? Her face held a snout that was awefully resembling that of a a small baby pug, but she also held demon-like features that made her completely scary. Scared out of my witts, I decided not to show it. It was best not to show fear when it came to facing it head on. I learned that much from my mom. But this wasn't going to be easy either, I knew that I needed to kill her. Storming out of the class room, Mrs Goodman chased after me as I raced down the hall. Could you imagine how everyone would perceive this, I was running away from a creature that looked like a cross between a pug, a vampire and a demon. But then I decided to pay attention to my fellow student's reactions and realized that what they were seeing was nowhere near my scared out of my witts cries. While I was thinking, ''this thing is going to rip my head off and kill me! They were thinking, Aw! How cute a minituare labridor! Most of the students just laughed at me as I raced through the halls towards the front entrance. Brusting through front doors, I remembered there was a storm coming. I was amazed the storm was still approaching, this storm must've been the slowest in history considering it remained at the exact place that I remembered seeing it from my classroom. Making it down to main street, I paniced and turned a corner quickly. Bumping into another kid, I fell on my rump and gazed at him. "Hey!" I chastised. "Watch where you're going!" Gazing at him, the kid just rose to his feet and smiled. "I'm sorry, I was trying to find someone. I got lost but considering he should be in trouble, I should be capable of finding him quickly." Handing me a hand he helped me up and sighed. "I hope you find the person you're looking for!" I said hastfully as I raced off. In a sudden channel of energy, I felt tired and dropped. "Not just yet." The boy said. Gazing at him, I realized the kid had curly black hair and glazed over brown eyes. He did seem powerful and much like the golden haired girl in my dream. "Who are you?" I panted as I caught my breath. "Amazing." He smiled. "I've found an unmarked one. I can't believe my luck. Well, then get up and here." Placing a charm in my hand, the boy simply patted my shoulder and walked away. Turning my attention back to him, I realized he was gone. Dazzed, I wondered if he had done something to me just then. I couldn't breath. I thought to myself. That kid almost tried to kill me. "There you are!" Mrs Goodman cried. "Now! Stand and fight, Demigod!" Angered, I squeezed the charm in my hand. In a sudden reflex the charm expanded until it was a three foot long double edge sheed of gold and steel. Amazed I smiled. A sword had appeared in my hand and I had no idea how to use it to my advantage. Charging in, I quickly realized that was a bad idea. In a sudden slash of her arm, Mrs Goodman grasped my shoulder. Feeling completely unlucky, I was flung across the street and into a bakery. Glancing around, I had a feeling the others were just staring at something completely different. Dusting myself off, I charged out and made my way back towards Mrs Goodman. After what seemed like a hastle of traffic, I decided to wait for her to attack me. I slashed and dodged in a series of offensive-deffensive menouvers. Tired and out of breath, I glanced up to notice the guy from before. The one that gave me the charm. In a whistle he pointed at his neck and made a simple snip snip diagram with his fingers. The neck? I thought. To kill off this monster, I gotta cut off her neck? Curious at the result, I smiled and gazed at her. Charging at her, she scratched my chest furiously. In a scream of pain, I collapsed to the floor to feel a sudden singe of pain across my chest. "What?" I stammered. "I-Is this?" In a sudden drop from the sky, the boy with the curly hair appeared. Grabbing the sword in my hand, he smiled. "She's a Keres, one of the spirits of violent deaths. Pain, misery and torment. Anything that she can come up with to inflict her enemies, is now transfered upon you." He admitted. "By the way, try not to move a lot. It'll spred faster." In a swift swipe of his arm, the sword slashed through her face and split her body in two. In an eruption of dust, smoke and a golden pool of sand, I gazed at the boy amazed. "Who are you?" I winced in pain. My body temperature was rising and now, I was beginning to feel dizzy. "What's your name?" "I'm like you. Well, less than that. But my name's Cole. If you need help to find The House, follow me." "What house?" I winced feeling a sudden wave of fitigue. "The House of Demigods." Cole said, and with that I passed out. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Stories